Admirador
by Enviouse
Summary: Sakura encuentra un dije en su casillero de la preparatoria. ¿Quién será el remitente de tan misterioso objeto? ¡Fic del concurso "Parejas disparejas" del Forum Arte Shinobi!


**Pues la verdad siento que salió algo soso. No sé qué destino me toco al unir a estos dos pero así es el concurso. Espero que disfruten esta historia y gracias por darme la oportunidad de participar. Experiencias nuevas siempre son bien recibidas. **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

La pelirrosada peinó su cabello rápidamente en la mañana y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Les dio un beso a su padre y a su madre y con un pan tostado a medio comer en la boca, salió corriendo por la puerta mientras un zapato amenazaba con salirse. No quería llegar tarde a la preparatoria. No le quedaba a más de cinco cuadras y casi siempre estaba a tiempo pero aquél día se había levantado sólo un poco más tarde. Corrió abriendo las puertas frente a ella. Vio a mucha gente en los pasillos y vio la hora. 7:53. Perfecto, no había sonado la campana aún. Aligeró el paso y se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. Se dirigía a su casillero cuando un muchacho rubio se le acercó y comenzó a hablarle. La atención que le prestó era directamente proporcional a las ganas que tenía que le contara todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que le había mandado un mensaje, por eso de las seis de la mañana. De no haber estado el prefecto en el mismo pasillo que ellos, lo hubiera golpeado. Se limitó a ignorarlo mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa, un pequeño sobre cayó a sus pies. Confundida, se agachó para recogerlo. Lo miró con curiosidad, volteándolo e investigándolo por todos lados, tratando de adivinar su procedencia. No tenía remitente, ningún nombre ni inicial en él. Rompió el sello y sacó de él un pequeño dije. Una cadena de plata fina con un corazón colgando de él. Vaya que era hermoso. Sonrió, aunque algo extrañada y sacó una pequeña nota que acompañaba aquél obsequio. Con una caligrafía elegante y pequeña, se encontraba inscrito el siguiente mensaje:

_Más hermosa que las aguas  
Claras de cristal  
Es tu sonrisa que de hace tiempo  
Me hace suspirar_

_Encuéntrame a las tres bajo el árbol del patio. _

¿Era posible lo que estaba viendo? ¡Un admirador secreto! Qué emocionante le sonaba aquello. Ignorando de nuevo las preguntas del rubio, se dirigió a su salón con un paso soñador. No se puso el dije. No, dejaría que él lo hiciera por ella cuando se encontraran.

La primera clase de matemáticas se sentó en la parte de atrás para poder visualizar a todos y cada uno de los compañeros de clase, pensando quién podría ser aquél misterioso ser. Naruto quedaba automáticamente descartado. Ni siquiera él era tan idiota como para haberla ido a encontrar mientras abría el misterioso regalo.

¿Y Sasuke? Oh ese muchacho de cabellos azabaches que siempre había robado sus suspiros. Fío como siempre, estaba sentado en un asiento que les permitía a pocos acercarse. Si tan sólo fuera él. Pero siendo la mujer sensata que era, se preparó mentalmente para que no le pegara tan fuerte si no era él el hombre detrás de la carta.

Todos los demás ni siquiera le levantaban una sospecha. Algunos eran atractivos, otros no tanto, unos muy serios y otros molestos. ¿No eran las tres ya? Ah sí, lo olvidaba. Apenas llevaba media hora de la primera clase del día.

No estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Sí, muchos chicos habían establecido que ella era la mujer que querían pero nadie había tenido ese detalle con ella. El dije era muy bonito, qué va, era hermosos. Por lejos, una de las cosas más perfectas que había visto. No podía recordar las veces que lo había sacado de su bolsillo para verlo o simplemente pasarle los dedos por encima, acariciándolo con ternura. Ino le había preguntado de quién era pero se salvó cuando el maestro sacó a la rubia de la clase por no poder cerrar la boca. Tenten le recordó lo bello que era, Temari no dijo nada y Hinata comentó haberlo visto alguna vez pero no recordaba donde.

La espera definitivamente estaba agobiándole los cinco sentidos. Parecía una torpe puberta enamorada. ¿Y qué tal si era uno de los del último año? No podía desear cosa que la hiciera más popular que salir con uno de último grado, aunque todos los que eran más guapos eran los idiotas que pertenecían al equipo de americano. Dudaba que pudieran deletrear una palabra de más de siete letras y de no ser por sus masas físicas, probablemente acabarían pidiendo dinero en las aceras.

Dos veinticinco. ¿Podía dejarla salir el profesor ya? No alcanzó a copiar la tarea porque salió como tapón de sidra tan pronto mencionó el profesor que la clase había terminado. Corrió al baño de mujeres a polvearse la cara y ponerse brillo en los labios, cepillarse el pelo y practicar su sonrisa. Sí, era un muchacho de último año. Lo sabía. ¿Por qué le mandaría alguien más algo en ese día específico? Estaban ya de salida en menos de un mes y sabía que alguien quería declarársele antes de que se fueran. ¿Estar saliendo con uno de universidad? Sería la envidia de todas sus compañeras de clase. Y más si este era atractivo. ¿Y si no lo era? Podía mandarlo a volar en cinco segundos.

¿Era preferente llegar temprano o tarde? Si era puntual causaría una buena impresión pero si llegaba tarde podía hacer una entrada emocionante y provocadora. A la hora justa.

Dos cincuenta y cinco y ella ya iba en camino al árbol. Con paso apresurado, llegó justo a las tres para ya ver parada a una figura que le daba la espalda. Se acercó lentamente y le tocó el hombro suavemente. Unos ojos aperlados le dieron bienvenida una vez que se dio la vuelta. ¿Qué? ¿Neji Hyuuga? Debía admitir que estaba sorprendida y a juzgar por la expresión del muchacho, él también. Sin embargo, él no estaba nada mal.

Le sonrió y le mostró el dije, balanceándolo frente al rostro del Hyuuga, cuyo rostro empezaba a tomar una tonalidad rosada por las mejillas. Y bien, le preguntó la de ojos verdes con voz suave y seductora, ¿algo que quieras decirme?

Él no parecía poder hablar hasta el momento. La pelirrosa le arqueó una ceja y con una sonrisa lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Tú, ¿recibiste eso?, atinó finalmente a contestar el joven pasándose las manos por el cabello largo. Sí, lo dejaste en mi casillero, contestó una confundida Sakura. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas eran esas? Parecía no saber que él mismo lo había metido ahí.

Es que, prosiguió él, el dije y la nota son para… TenTen.

No había necesidad de contar lo siguiente. La historia que Sakura se encargó de esparcir era que había encontrado al Neji Hyuuga desmayado bajo el árbol, suponiendo que este se había caído y el dije que le habían visto lo había encontrado y devuelto. Nadie podría desmentirla, ni el propio Neji recordaba por qué había despertado en una camilla de enfermería.

* * *

**No sé, me gusto algo el final. Creo que es lo único que vale la pena de esta historia. ¡Voten por favorsitos con crema encima!**

**Besos, Envy.**


End file.
